It's Not That Easy
by rebelbabycait714
Summary: After his win at Wrestlemania, Randy tries to win back the heart of Stacy Keibler. Unfortunately for him, it turns out to be not a simple task. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's Not That Easy

Author: Caitlin

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After his win at Wrestlemania, Randy tries to win back the heart of Stacy Keibler. Unfortunately for him, it turns out to be not a simple task.

A/N: Ah, I couldn't help it. Stacy/Randy is like an addiction to me. I had to write another fic about them. Please Read/Review.

April 4... The day after Wrestlemania XXI. What an explosive night that had been. Especially for Randy Orton. He successively ended the Undertaker's long winning streak on the PPV. Many had been shocked that he did it, but not Randy. He knew all along that Undertaker was just another victim for the Legend Killer to exterminate.

Now that one goal had been reached, he focused on another. Getting back the one girl he truly cared for... Stacy Keibler. He had a perfectly good reason for RKOing the blonde that Monday. She was a distraction and he didn't need that. But now that the pressure was off, Randy could win her back.

At least that's what he thought.

Randy walked down the hallway of the arena. Raw was gonna take place in a few hours, and he was a man on a mission.

A couple of the stagehands looked at him in astonishment. Everybody was still shocked over what took place the night before with the Deadman.

That didn't matter to Orton at the moment. All he focused on was finding the leggy blonde that haunted his dreams every night.

After searching for about half an hour, Randy thought she wasn't even going to show up that night. Finally, he saw her sitting on a crate ten feet away from him. He stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty. She was dressed in a black tank top and a white mini skirt. As simple as that outfit was, Randy thought she was the most goregous woman alive.

Randy was thinking about what he would say until Stacy looked up and locked eyes with him. He could see a mix of fear and anger in them and felt a pang of guilt for causing that.

"What are you doing here Orton?" He was a bit taken back. Stacy had never spoken to him in that tone of voice before.

"I wanted to talk to you Stace." Stacy jumped off the crate and stood in front of him. Being a bit intimidated, Randy shoved his hands in his pockets.

The past couple months with her filled his thoughts and he remembered the good times they had shared. Their first date on Valentine's Day up until that fateful night when he hurt her in the ring.

Flashback

_Randy helped Stacy out of the limo that he had rented for their date. A smile crossed her lips as she thanked him. They entered the fancy restaurant and were immediately seated. A waiter came over and handed them menus, taking their drink order as well._

_"This has been the best date I've ever had so far." Stacy informed him, placing her hands on the table. Randy touched her right one, lifting it up and kissing it gently. She giggled lightly, a blush forming on her cheeks._

_"My pleasure Stacy." He gave her a cocky grin and looked at his menu. "Are you ready to order?" Stacy nodded, so Randy waved the waiter over. The young man quickly walked over there, order pad in hand._

_"Would you like to hear our special for tonight?" Randy shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'll have the prime rib and the lady will have..." He let Stacy answer for herself. "Fettuccine alfredo please." The waiter wrote it down and took their menus. _

_"Your food shall arrive shortly."_

_There was silence for a moment as Randy looked at Stacy. He couldn't believe that she was sitting across from him._

_"Penny for your thoughts?" Stacy broke the silence, smiling at him._

_"Just amazed at how stunning you are." Randy finished, getting another blush from Stacy. _

_"Thank you..."_

End of Flashback

"If you want to tell me something, go ahead and say it." She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for his response. She noticed that he had blanked out on her for a minute.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I needed to focus on my match with Taker and you were in the way." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he regretted it.

"Excuse me for caring about you." The young blonde began to walk away from him, but Randy grabbed her arm gently.

"I didn't mean it like that. I never meant to hurt you Stacy. You are the best person I've ever met." He looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that bullshit?" Once again, Randy was shocked. It was rare to hear Stacy Keibler curse about anything.

"Stacy, I..." He was stopped, as a slap came across his cheek. Stacy's eyes had tears in them and he wished he could wipe them away.

"Don't ever speak to me again Randy Orton. If I was so important to you, you never would've RKO'd me in the middle of the ring." She turned on her heel and stalked off, leaving a devastated Randy behind.

"Ouch, that has to hurt."

Randy knew exactly who that voice belonged to. His former best friend and new Heavyweight Champion, Dave Batista.

"Yeah, rub it in Dave. I deserve it." Batista removed the belt from his waist and slung it over his shoulder.

Dave could tell that Randy was hurt from what just happened with Stacy. He also knew that he had loved Stacy even when they were both in Evolution.

"Listen man, I came here to tell you that you shouldn't give up on her." Batista added gently.

Randy ran his hand through his hair, sighing deeply.

"How do you expect me to not give up when she won't even talk to me?" The Legend Killer wondered aloud.

"Do you hear yourself Orton? This coming from the man who just beat the Undertaker last night is afraid to talk to a woman..." The new champion said, chuckling a bit.

"I'm not sure if she'll ever forgive me for what I did."

Dave placed his hand on Randy's shoulder and shook his head.

"If you two truly love each other, then everything will work out."

When he finished his statement, Batista walked away leaving Randy to ponder what had been said.

A/N: Wow, that was a crappy beginning. I'm not very descriptive, so I apologize for that. I'll continue this if I get enough reviews. Love ya!

Caitlin


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It's Not That Easy

Author: Caitlin

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After his win at Wrestlemania, Randy tries to win back the heart of Stacy Keibler. Unfortunately for him, it turns out to be not a simple task.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that it took me so long to finally update this story. I've been really busy lately, and I forgot about this story. I hope you're still interested in what happens next. If you have a story idea that you want me to write, please feel free to leave it in a review or email me Love ya'll! Please R/R and enjoy Chapter 2.

Two weeks have passed since Stacy's last encounter with Randy. She has been avoiding him the best she could, trying to ignore the feelings that she still has for him.

It's about 10:30 at night as Raw has been over for a short period of time. Most of the roster had already left to go party, sleep, or whatever else they do after work. Stacy was in the large percentage of people who loved to party after a night like Mondays.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Stacy is wearing a pink halter top with her new pair of Seven jeans. Her hair is down in curls, and there is little to no make-up on her face. She doesn't have to try to look beautiful, she just is. Nothing left for her to do but get out of here and head somewhere else.

She zipped up her rolling suitcase and saw an envelope taped on the back of the door with her name on it. Curious of who might've left it there, she opened up the letter and read it aloud.

_Stacy,_

_I know you probably hate me and everything, but please just give me a chance to explain. You don't have to stay for long if you don't want to. Meet me in Room 315. I'll be waiting for your answer._

_-Randy_

The blonde folded up the note and placed it in her back pocket, contemplating on whether or not she should go to that hotel room. It could be just another set-up like the RKO in the ring.

"Stace?" She looked up to see her best friend Amy Dumas standing there.

Amy and Stacy have been close for a long time. Even thought they have fights, they always remain friends. Nothing could ever break that up for them. Amy had been there for her when Randy broke her heart.

"Oh hey Ames. What are you still doing here?" Stacy asked, thinking that she was one of the only members of the roster left. It wasn't unusual for the roster to leave soon after Raw ends.

"I was waiting for you to come out of here. Do you wanna go out with the gang tonight?" The gang as Amy refers to them consists of Chris Benoit, Lilian Garcia, Chris Jericho, Victoria, Christy Hemme, and Shane Helms.

As Amy waits for an answer, Stacy remembers the note in her pocket that Randy had left. Does she really want to risk putting her heart on the line again, or could she blow him off and forget everything that they had shared?

"Come on Stacy. We will have so much fun, and it will take your mind off of that loser. I swear, he never deserved anyone like you." This time Amy was referring to Randy.

"I don't feel like going out. Maybe tomorrow... I'm tired, so I want to go back to the hotel." She trailed off, wondering if Amy would catch on to her lie. Stacy wasn't known for coming up with the best excuses to get out of a situation.

"Fine, but we're all gonna miss you. Call me in the morning, ok?" Stacy nodded, and the redhead gave her a hug and waved goodbye.

After Amy walked away, Stacy took the note back out and re-read it. Could she actually be wanting to give Randy another chance? He had hurt her so badly, but she felt such a connection to him.

She turned off the lights in the locker room and went out to the parking lot. Stacy noticed that a rose was on the hood of her rental car. Immediately, she knew who had left this for her.

"Randy..." She picked up the rose and sniffed it, sighing at the sweet smell of it. Only he knew that roses were her favorite flower.

Stacy smiled at the nice gesture and got into her car, driving off to the hotel so she could see Randy.

Meanwhile...

The legend killer rushed around the hotel room, making sure everything was perfect. He hoped that Stacy would show up and see what he had planned. If she does, it would be a night that the both of them would never forget.

This will probably be his last opportunity to tell her how he truly feels, and nothing was going to mess it up. He had turned his cell phone off at least three hours ago, so that was one interruption solved. Nothing was going to stop him from recapturing Stacy's heart. Except for her, of course. All she has to do is accept his apology.

"Randy, are you in there?" He heard his angel speak from outside the door as she knocked on his door.

Taking one last look at his set-up, he smoothed his hair back and walked over to the door to open it. He felt nervous as Stacy walked inside.

"Oh my..." The blonde diva gasped as she looked around the room.

Beautiful white lights surrounded them and she noticed candles spread throughout the room. Music was softly playing in the background, and Stacy couldn't believe what she was seeing at the moment.

"Go look at the table Stace."

She did as he said and tears welled up in her eyes once more as she looked at the sight in front of her. White rose petals spelled out a message for her:

**Will you forgive me?**

Stacy turned back around to see Randy staring at her with a hopeful look on his face. He was so cute when he did that.

"I know that I could give you everything in this entire world, and it still wouldn't make up for the fact that I screwed things up between us. You mean so much to me. It probably sounds like a joke to you, but it's not..." He stops for a second, looking for her to respond to his heartfelt statement.

She nodded, wanting him to finish what he had to say to her. So far, she liked what she hearing from him.

"If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, you would never regret it. I'll die before I destroy your faith in me again. I love you Stacy Keibler." Randy confessed. It was the first time he had spoken those words to her.

Silence filled the air as Stacy went over in her mind what he had just spoken. After a minute or so, she smiled at him.

"I thought that there was no chance in hell that I would take you back. But after all of this, how could I say no?"

Stacy smiled once again at him, and Randy couldn't believe it. He had won her back! She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"By the way Randy, I love you too." She giggled, capturing his lips in a soft but sweet kiss.

Randy held onto her tightly, not wanting this night to end. He turned the volume up on the stereo, and they danced for hours on end just enjoying the fact that they were back together.

THE END!

A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. As usual, I couldn't figure out a way to continue the story so I ended it happily. Hope you guys liked it. Please R/R!

Caitlin


End file.
